millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Balloon◎
is a group song originally performed by Futami Ami, Nagayoshi Subaru, Nonohara Akane, and Baba Konomi. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Zutto minna, wasurenai yo Yume de fukuranda nakama-tachi ga iru ne Oozora ni tobase Big BARUUN Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! Nanika ga aru to shizen ni itsumo koko ni kichau hora ne Tawainai kaiwa no naka de jibun ga torimodoserun da Taiyou o utsusu suimen ni hikaru kyou ga Kanousei to SHINPASHII ano hashi no saki ga sekai ni tsunagaru Zutto minna, yumemiteta ne Itsumo zenryoku de seichou shite kita yo Oozora ni tobasu Big BARUUN Takaku motto ikeru yo! Egao ga kokorodzuyoi no otagai kanjiteta dakedo Issho ni naita ano hi mo daijina yasashii omoide Mezashita shunkan honmono no jishin ni naru Itsuka jibun dake no SUTEEJI ni tatte mo hitori janai no Zutto minna, wasurenai yo Yume de fukuranda nakama-tachi ga iru ne Oozora ni tobase Big BARUUN Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! Irotoridori te ni totta no wa Dore mo minna-rashii jibun no katachi Zutto minna, yumemiteta ne Itsumo zenryoku de seichou shite kita yo Oozora ni tobasu Big BARUUN Takaku motto ikeru yo! Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! |-| Kanji= ずっとみんな、忘れないよ 夢でふくらんだ　仲間たちがいるね 大空に飛ばせ　Bigバルーン 風が知ってる未来へ！ 何かがあると自然に　いつもここに来ちゃう　ホラね たわいない会話の中で　自分が取り戻せるんだ 太陽を映す水面に　光る今日が 可能性とシンパシー　あの橋の先が世界につながる ずっとみんな、夢見てたね いつも全力で　成長してきたよ 大空に飛ばす　Bigバルーン 高くもっと行けるよ！ 笑顔が心強いの　お互い感じてた　だけど 一緒に泣いたあの日も　大事な優しい思い出 目指した瞬間ホンモノの　自信になる いつか自分だけの　ステージに立っても独りじゃないの ずっとみんな、忘れないよ 夢でふくらんだ　仲間たちがいるね 大空に飛ばせ　Bigバルーン 風が知ってる未来へ！ 色とりどり　手に取ったのは どれもみんならしい　自分のカタチ ずっとみんな、夢見てたね いつも全力で　成長してきたよ 大空に飛ばす　Bigバルーン 高くもっと行けるよ！ 風が知ってる未来へ！ |-| English= I'll never, ever forget everyone My friends are here to expand their dreams, right? The big balloon flies to the vast sky Feeling the wind blowing to the future!' You see, I always come here when there's anything to do in nature, right? In our childish conversation I redeem myself Today the sun reflects its light onto the water's surface That bridge ahead connects the world with possibilities and sympathy Everyone is always dreaming, right? Always with all their power, they grow up to adulthood The big balloon flies to the vast sky Let's go higher! Although we felt our smiles encouraging each other Even on those days we cried together, they're filed with precious, gentle memories The moment I aim for my goals for real, I become confident Even if I stand on my own stage someday, I won't be alone I'll never, ever forget everyone My friends are here to expand their dreams, right? The big balloon flies to the vast sky Feeling the wind blowing to the future! Picking up the various colors with my hand They're all like everyone and my own image Everyone is always dreaming, right? Always with all their power, they grow up to adulthood The big balloon flies to the vast sky Let's go higher! Feel the wind blowing to the future! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 (sung by: Futami Ami, Nagayoshi Subaru, Nonohara Akane, and Baba Konomi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Baba Konomi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Futami Ami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Nagayoshi Subaru) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Futami Ami Category:Nagayoshi Subaru Category:Nonohara Akane Category:Baba Konomi